


the world is calling out your name

by displayheartcode



Series: covenants between lions and men [1]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Nile learns wizards are real when she stabs one.
Series: covenants between lions and men [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921093
Kudos: 42





	the world is calling out your name

**Author's Note:**

> andy and thomas would be the kind of friends that sit in companionable silence for hours

"We have,” Andy says, “an arrangement.”

“Those weren’t humans, Andy.” Annoyed, Nile mimics the action. “One of them was throwing fastballs with _fire.”_

“Anything can die if you try hard enough.”

“When were you planning on telling me that magic is real?” Nile looks around the busy London street. In the distance, she knows a warehouse is dealing with some unusual fires and a pile of dead mercenaries. She touches the cleaned combat knife she has sheathed by her side, hidden by her jacket. _What’s coming next?_

Andy shrugs. She drinks her coffee.

“Oh my god.”

“Don’t push your luck.”


End file.
